Things I Love About You
by xana4
Summary: It's exactly what the title says. A list of things that Marty Deeks loves about Kensi Blye and a chapter for each thing on the list. Give it a try
1. Chapter 1

_Things I love about you  
>1. I love the way you can lie to anyone but me<br>2. I love that I can lie to anyone but you  
>3. I love that you can always tell when someone's lying<br>4. I love how brutally honest you are  
>5. I love that you have one person you trust blindly<br>6. I love that you fight for what you believe  
>7. I love the way you defend the ones you care about<br>8. I love that you would do anything for a few special few  
>9. I love how strong you are<br>10. I love that I can look into your eyes and see right through you  
>11. I love that you can look me in the eyes and see right through me<br>12. I love that you can be so sweet when we're alone  
>13. I love that you can make me feel like I'm the only person in the room<br>14. I love how you always have my back  
>15. I love how much you trust me<br>16. I love how much I trust you  
>17. I love how you can always make m feels better<br>18. I love the way you take care of me  
>19. I love that you let me take care of you<br>20. I love that you trust me enough to let me drive your car  
>21. I love that you help me choose what to wear<br>22. I love that you ask my opinion on what to wear  
>23. I love the fact that we have 'a song'<br>24. I love that you're not afraid of public displays of affection  
>25. I love it when you teach me something new<br>26. I love to teach you something new  
>27. I love the way you tell me something important<br>28. I love it when you surprise me  
>29. I love the way you react when I surprise you<br>30. I love how unpredictable you are  
>31. I love how good you feel in my arms<br>32. I love how good I feel when I'm in your arms  
>33. I love how you help me when I need it<br>34. I love that you let me help you when you need it  
>35. I love that you're always there for me<br>36. I love that you know me so well  
>37. I love that I know you so well<br>38. I love the way you smile when you are happy  
>39. I love that I can tell the difference between your smiles<br>40. I love that you can tell the difference between my smiles _


	2. Chapter 2

_1. I love the way you can lie to anyone but me_

Marty Deeks has been working undercover for quite a while now. He is not afraid to admit that he actually enjoys it. It's something most people on his line of work won't dare to admit because they are scared. They think that admitting that is admitting that they like to lie. However, lying comes with the job and is one of the first things he accepts. It pulls him towards said job, even.

He didn't have an easy life. This job his like a way to escape the somewhat painful reality. During the short times he spends undercover he gets to be someone else, have a different background and a different life altogether. It's not the perfect way to ignore the mess that is his life but it's something and he takes it. It's the closest things he has to a change and it feels good, even if it's nothing but a well-elaborated lie.

Working undercover in a gym in the middle of way-too-strong marines is not exactly what he considers an easy task but it's still better than sitting behind a boring desk inside a boring building with the boring people who hate him but that he has to work with. This is his area, the one thing he feels comfortable doing. The strong marines don't scare him. Of course, the small detail of having to work out during most of the day is not something that pleases him but there's nothing he can do about that.

Then one of the guys is murdered and, even though it's something to work with, he has the feeling that he's about to receive some unwanted visitors. He knows that the death of a marine is usually handled by federal agencies but this is still his investigation. He really hopes his boss can keep them away so he can finish this.

The day after, however, a girl shows up at the gym. She's a young brunette and one of the guys introduces her as Danny's girlfriend. She talks to them and Deeks has to admit that the feds are starting to improve their investigation techniques. Any guy would give this girl any information she wanted and asked for with that sweet smile and her big brown eyes. She does a good job pretending to be who she says she is, doesn't hesitate once. It passes off as the truth for the untrained eye but Deeks knows better.

He doesn't fall for it. He can see right through her lie. Maybe it's because of his years of experience on the field, where being able to tell if someone is lying or not can decide if you live or die. Or maybe it's because this sweet-looking girl seems to be kind of off in the middle of the gym. He doesn't know why but he can tell that she's not telling the truth, or at least not the whole truth.

As she leaves, Deeks catches her eyes but she just offers him a small smile and exits, putting her sunglasses on to block the bright sunlight on the street.

Deeks is not exactly sure why but he can't take her off his mind the rest of the day.

When he finds her searching Danny's house he thinks he has caught her and that she has to admit that she was lying back in the gym. She surprises him, making up a story about some nude pictures on the spot and making eye-contact with him the whole time. Deeks tries to take the image of how good she would look naked out of his mind for long enough to focus back on his job.

He confronts her because he knows damn well that she wasn't Danny's girlfriend. She doesn't give up and the lies seem to flow out of her, without a hint of hesitation or a second to think about it. She's a natural at this. She tells him a story involving money and drugs and it's so believable that he almost believes her this time. But there's still something in her eyes that won't let him do so, though.

When he hears the doorbell ringing and sees a man who is passing off as a cab-driver on the other side, he knows that his earlier suspicions were proved correct. She's probably a federal agent and she's not working alone. The smile she gives him on the way out is a victorious smile. It's almost like she knows she just won this battle.

Deeks closes the door behind him and allows a small smile to take over his features. Is he the only person who can see right through this girl's lies? He doesn't know why but that thought gives him a strange sense of confidence that other people would call cockiness.

The next time he sees her is in the so-called boathouse. He learns that her name is Kensi Blye and she works for one of the most powerful and secret federal agencies. In the boathouse, discussing details about the case they're both working on, she seems comfortable (at home, even). He can tell that she has a very special connection with Callen, the guy who pretended to be a cab-driver, and that Sam is like an older brother. He was right, after all.

Yes, Marty Deeks has always been able to tell whenever Kensi is lying, even when he didn't know as much as her name.

The next time he sees that look on her eyes directed towards him is when she tells him she doesn't want him as her partner. His only answer is a smirk because he is absolutely sure that she's not telling the truth.

It's the same look she has when she tells him she doesn't love him the way he loves her. He shuts her off with a kiss because he sees right through her lie. She didn't put that much effort into that one anyway.

She has never been able to lie to him and that's just one of the things he loves about her.

X

X

X

**Dear readers, another year has gone by and tomorrow I will officially be one day older.**

**I'm turning 17 tomorrow and I started to think about what happened to me during this last year.**

**I broke up with my boyfriend. I got a new boyfriend (going on 7 months now).**

**I broke my wrist. My twin broke his leg.**

**But one thing that really made me happy this year was the constant love and support that I got from all my loyal readers. I love reading your reviews, love to see how many people add me to the favorite's and alert's list. **

**So, thank you dear readers for an amazing year of my life.**

**Your support is what keeps me motivated.**

**Keep it coming. **

**Next chapter will be up soon,**

**Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

_2. I love that I can lie to anyone but you_

It's on the beginning of their partnership when he realizes that she has some sort of power over him. It scares him, as it should. He's a damn good detective and not an easy to manipulate guy. He has never met a woman who has been able to do the things she does to him. It's like he forgets who he is when she looks at him with those big mismatched brown eyes. Deeks doesn't know if she does it on purpose or not.

The first time they meet, back in that smelly gym, he's not the only one that sees right through a lie. He feels tempted to talk to her after she leaves that day, to tell her the whole truth. That feeling alone is enough to scare him. He shouldn't feel like that. It's dangerous territory and it brings him way too close to a line he cannot cross. There's something in her eyes when she leaves…he has the feeling that she's not buying his lie either. That is not only dangerous but scary as hell.

Later on, when he finds her in the house, he makes an effort to lie to her. She makes it extremely hard and tries to keep eye-contact the whole time. That's why he turns his back to her and goes to close the kitchen window. Sure, he could have found a better way to avoid looking at her but that one seemed to be the less suspicious one at the time. He has no idea why he feels like that, why he feels like her eyes alone are enough to make him want to spill all his secrets to her.

When they meet again in the boathouse, she's wearing a sort of smug look on her face when she looks at the guy by her side, Callen. It's almost like she knew it all along. It's almost like she saw right through his lie since the first time they met. Callen just shakes his head at her and Kensi turns to him. It's like he's seeing her for the first time. She's not just a girl who has a scary sort of power over him. She's a whole lot more than that.

For the next couple of days he convinces himself that the only reason why she had that effect of making him want to tell her the truth is only because she's a very well trained federal agent. He keeps telling himself that that is the only reason why he reacted like that to her mere presence. He should have been honest with himself right from the very start, now that he thinks about it. It would have saved them both a lot of trouble.

Days later, when they meet again, everything changes. When he sees her in her work place he feels that there is nothing to fear there. She has no effect over him. They work well together, despite their constant banter. Maybe they're too alike, or maybe they're just too different. He can't really tell…doesn't know her that well. Then he gets a call from LAPD. They tell him he has to go undercover and panic rushes through his entire body when he hears that.

It doesn't happen very often but there are certain jobs that have a level of danger that manage to scare him. This one just happens to be like that. But he tries not to let it show. He can't allow these federal agents, that seem to fear nothing, see just how much this scares him. He knows he might not come back this time. It's only the second time in his entire career that he feels like that and the previous time he was locked in a dark basement for three whole days with nothing but water and tied to a chair.

Then he realizes that maybe the only person he doesn't want to tell the truth is the only person who seems to read him like an open book. He still tries, though, because he needs to convince himself that everything will be okay as much as he needs to convince her of the same. There's a part of him that hopes that she will believe him because that would mean that he's not exactly lying and that deep down he believes everything will be okay.

Deeks tells her that she'll get him back and she doesn't budge this time. Kensi believes him and he's not sure why. It's such a bug lie that he doesn't believe it himself. Maybe she doesn't know how to read him as well as he though she did.

When he comes back, months later, he knows he had a reason to be that scared. But it doesn't change the fact that he truly believes she's not capable of reading through his lies. However, a part of him is curious. He sees the change in her. She's different from the last time he saw her. So he sits next to her after everyone leaves, on his first day back. Deeks is almost sure he doesn't have the right to ask but he still does.

"What happened while I was gone?"

Kensi looks away from him but answers him anyway after taking a deep breath. "The day you told me I'd get you back I saw that you were lying. I pretended to believe you because the truth is that I'd get you back. I would go there and help you if I knew you were in trouble. I can't lose another partner, Deeks."

He doesn't know why but he feels sort of relieved when she tells him she saw he was lying. Maybe it's because the thought of someone reading him that well is comforting. He has never met anyone who could do that as well as she does.

He knows what happened to her previous partner so he doesn't ask her anything about it. He figures they didn't manage to save him, after all. Deeks nods and tries to lighten up the mood. "Hey, I'm starving. I need to eat. Do you feel like keeping me company?"

Kensi nods and they both walk out of the OPS center.

He has never been able to lie to her.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Hi everyone**

**I'm not Sarah but she left me in charge of her updates while she's away.**

**My dear sister is currently travelling in the company of her twin brother and our uncle.**

**However, I'll tell her about your reviews and feel free to send any messages you'd like to.**

**I'll post her next chapter soon.**

**Don't forget to review this one…**


	4. Chapter 4

_3. I love that you can always tell when someone's lying_

Sometimes, he fears for his partner's mental sanity. There are a few things about Kensi Blye that make him wonder if she is completely sane. There are not many people in the world who are as crazy as she is that much he knows. The world's population would be a lot shorter if everyone had the _cojones_ she has. That often amuses him but there are other times that he can't help but get annoyed with her, angry even. This just happens to be one of those times.

He doesn't know what annoys him the most. He figures it is a tie between her insanity (there's really no other word he can think about to describe her behavior sometimes) and the fact that Callen and Sam seem to look at her craziness as something absolutely normal. They don't even try to lecture her about it. It pisses him off. And they even go as far as give him a pointed look so he won't say a word about what she has just done. So he waits until they're alone in the car, away from Callen and Sam and in a place where she can't even try to escape.

She's driving, as usual, and he's waiting for the right moment to blow up. She makes a right turn and he can't take it anymore.

"You're completely insane." It comes out as something pretty close to yelling.

She looks at him weirdly. "I did what I had to do to get the job done. Any other person in my place would have done what I did. What's your problem?"

Deeks shakes his head and can't keep his anger inside any longer. "Are you freaking serious, Kensi? You don't know what's my problem? My problem is that you are on the verge of being committed in the psychiatric ward of a hospital. No one would do what you did because no one is as crazy as you are. Do you have any idea of how frustrating it is to be your partner? I never know what you're going to do next. I have to be alert at all times and it's tiring as hell. A warning would be nice; at least when you decide to make a move like the one you did today."

Kensi lets out a sigh but he can tell she's trying not to yell back at him. "Again, I did what any other person in my place would have done."

Deeks looks at her as if she'd grown an extra-head. "Are you serious? You think any other person would have walked straight to a guy with mental problems and a gun just like that, without backup? You really think any other person would have kept walking to him after he warned said person he was going to shoot if he or she came any closer to him? You really think any other person would have dropped his or her gun and stepped as close to that guy as possible without actually touching him? You really think any other person would have been as crazy as you were?"

She is in silence for a few minutes and he figures she's just giving him time to breathe, time to calm down. He stays in silence too, just looking through the car window. Kensi keeps driving and Deeks keeps thinking. She is his partner (and he only describes her as his partner because he's not brave enough to call her the object of his undivided attention). He wants her to be safe at all times, and he admits to himself that it goes way beyond a partnership. He needs to make sure she's alright at all times, both on and out of the field. It's a thing he has.

The silence remains until she parks on her spot. She remains seated and waits. He knows she's waiting for him to make the first move but he can't. He's afraid to yell at her once again. He's just too nervous for that, after such a long and tiring day. So, after a few seconds, she's the one who breaks the silence that has settled between them. And the words that come out of her mouth are so Kensi that his anger dissipates immediately.

"I knew he was lying when he said he's shoot me if I got any closer."

Deeks looks at her questioningly (because he's sure she's completely mental) and she just shrugs, as if this is no big deal. She wants to get out of the car and drop this subject, he knows that. But she doesn't. She just looks at him and waits.

He knows what she wants. She wants to make sure things between them are okay before she gets out, wants to make sure he's not angry at her anymore. It's kind of an unspoken agreement between them.

Some couples never go to bed mad at each other. Some friends refuse to hang up the phone if they're in the middle of a fight. He knows for a fact that Callen and Sam never go home while they're in the middle of a fight.

This is his thing with Kensi (even though he always says there's no 'thing'). They never leave the other if they're mad at each other (not mad…angry, because dogs get mad and people get angry).

He gives up, there's really nothing else he can do. He is well aware that his partner can see whenever someone is lying better than any other person he knows. It's a comforting though, most of the times. And he has learned to embrace her skills in the course of this partnership.

Deeks sighs and leans in, giving her a kiss on the forehead before getting out of the car. Kensi follows him and by the time they walk inside the building, everything's okay between them. They go back to being Kensi and Deeks, the two partners who are constantly arguing with each other.

She can always tell when someone is lying and, in the end of the day, that only makes him love her even more.


	5. Chapter 5

_4. I love how brutally honest you are_

Deeks has never been one to like when people lied to him. He's well aware that there are many types of lies and the ones that are used in order to help someone are often acceptable under everyone's point of view. He doesn't like them. He doesn't even use them.

Sure, he's capable of saying that a shirt looks good on someone when it actually doesn't but he doesn't see that as a lie. It's more like a less painful truth. He doesn't say that it looks good. He says something like 'it could look worse' or 'I've seen people wearing uglier ones'. That's hardly a lie.

But one thing he wants, needs, is someone who is honest with him. Through his life, he has been lied to one too many times.

"Don't worry, honey. Your father will never hurt you." His mother would say when he was just a kid. He believed her because what kind of kid wouldn't believe something his mother said with such a gentle voice? Needless to say that was one of the worst lies of his life.

So he grows up and becomes someone who lies for a living. That's not the accurate description of his job but it works for him.

It becomes more than just a job soon enough. He doesn't go around telling his friends or dates what he does for a living. So he tells a new lie each time and is well aware that the person is talking to is often lying just as badly as he is.

Then he meets Kensi and everything changes. She's different.

He shows up at work one morning, with a yellow shirt that was on the back of his closet, and she frowns as soon as she sees him. "Did you buy that shirt so the bees would mistake you for a flower?"

He thinks she's just mocking him, as usual, so he begins their usual banter without a second thought.

The second time it happens he knows she's not trying to be mean. She's just being honest with him. "Those pants look awful on you." And he never wears them again (he has never liked them in the first place, anyway).

It's part of her personality and he loves it. He knows she will never be anything but honest with him and that gives him a sense of comfort and safety he hasn't felt in a long time. Of course, her honesty goes way beyond his clothes. He has a list of things she has been brutally honest about, a list of quotes she has said to him.

"I don't want to marry you, at least not yet." And it's the truth because she ends up accepting his proposal a few months later.

"I want to have a baby too." And a few months later they find out she's pregnant.

She's brutally honest while talking to him and it means the world to Deeks.


	6. Chapter 6

_5. I love that you have one person you trust blindly_

One of the first things he learns about his partner is that trust doesn't come easy for her. He doesn't know why but he doesn't ask either. It's something everyone is the group seems to understand so he has the feeling that he will understand what's going on, sooner or later. It's not like she's easy for him to read. No, Kensi Blye is a mystery and she tries her hardest to keep it that way. She puts up walls around herself to keep everyone outside her own little world.

He can't break those walls, at least not on the beginning of their partnership because he doesn't know her nearly well enough to do such a thing. There are certain things she does and certain things she says that make no sense to him and that make him fear for her mental sanity. But then he looks around and Callen always has that look on his face that allows him to sigh in defeat. The truth is that Callen seems to understand everything about her.

He should feel jealous.

He doesn't.

While growing up, he never had anyone who he trusted blindly. His life wasn't exactly easy so it probably made it harder for him to trust people just like that. Kensi is similar to him when it comes to that. He doesn't know her motives but knows that she takes a while to trust man. It's not people. Sam corrected him once when he said that Kensi had issues with trusting people. She has issues trusting men. And it only makes him more curious.

He doesn't ask her anything about it, feels like he has no right to intrude in her personal life like that. But one day, out of the blue, she starts talking while driving to a crime scene.

"Look, I know that this is highly unfair to you. But this is who I am."

Deeks frowns because he's suddenly afraid that he pushed her into having this conversation, even if without meaning to do it. "Kensi, I never said a word about who you are. Or at least I never meant what I said about who you are."

Kensi sighs and keeps looking at the road but doesn't let go of this conversation, something that surprises him because she's usually the one who drops the ball when a talk gets too personal. "I know you didn't. But you are my partner and I feel like there are certain things you should know about me. The problem is that I'm not ready to tell you yet. I'm sorry, Deeks."

He sighs. "Kensi, do you think that cops used to have this kind of conversations with me back in LAPD? This is who you are and I accept that…no questions asked. I know that you have some issues when it comes to trusting people but I also know that if I play my cards right you'll let me in, sooner or later. Am I wrong?"

Kensi shakes her head without taking her eyes off the road. "You're not wrong but I know that it must feel kind of weird to see that there are people inside the building who know your partner better than you."

He can't lie to her so he doesn't even bother trying to deny that. "Yes, it does. But I also think that it's great that you have someone who you trust blindly. I never had anyone like that in my life."

Kensi parks her car outside their crime scene and looks at him with a smile on her face. "I trust Callen blindly but I hope that I will trust you just as much soon."

With that she gets out of the car and he follows her, a goofy smile on his face. He can't wait to know what that feels like.

He wants to know what it feels like to trust someone blindly and be trusted blindly in return.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Okay, I have a very important thing to tell you all (my readers, of course).**

**When I first started writing this story I really felt like it was a good idea but now I'm not so sure. I'm not doing this only to ask for some reviews but I would like to know if you guys want me to continue writing this story or not.**

**So, please, take 2 minutes of your time and tell me what you think about this today. Should I continue or leave it like this?**

**Sarah**


	7. Chapter 7

_6. I love that you fight for what you believe  
><em> 

Kensi is a passionate woman. He has said it before and he will say it again. The first time he sees her that's not the impression he gets from her but the reality he learned to deal with is that Kensi is the kind of woman who knows how to fight her own battles. So he doesn't make much sense to be fighting with her over something as trivial as this, knowing that chances are she won't back down.

He convinces himself that he really is interested in this argument but anyone can see that he couldn't care less about it. The only reason why he keeps fighting with her about this is because he likes to see her fighting for something she believes in. There is fire in her eyes, even though the topic they're discussing is not that serious. He sees how she takes a deep breath before snapping at him once again.

"I've told you once and I'll repeat it until you understand what I'm saying. The best player in Portugal's national team is Ronaldo…everyone knows it. Why are you even trying to argue with me about this? What do you know about soccer?"

Deeks fights as hard as he can to keep his goofy smile inside, something that is not easy to accomplish. But he knows that the second she sees his smile she'll understand that he's just playing mind games with her and that the only thing he wants to do is annoy her. So he keeps a straight face on and fights back.

"I'm not saying that Ronaldo is not a good player. He's a great player but I prefer Nani. I think that he's not as vain as Ronaldo, that's all."

"Who cares if the guy is vain or not? As long as he keeps playing he can do whatever he feels like doing outside the field. Again, why are we having this argument in the first place? I bet that Callen and Sam agree with me."

Sam looks away as soon as his name is mentioned. They all know better than to get in the middle of one of Kensi and Deeks argument.

Callen shakes his head and rolls his eyes at her. "He doesn't care, Kensi."

And that's when all hell breaks loose. Deeks can't keep his smile hidden any longer, Sam lets out a laugh and Callen just grins. Kensi smacks Deeks across the head and sits back on her chair.

Deeks knows that she will probably stay mad at him for the rest of the day but it was totally worth it. She fights hard for what she believes and that only makes him love her even more.

**X**

**X**

**I promise I'll update as soon as I can.**

**School has already started and I don't have nearly as much time as I had during the summer but I'll try to keep the stories running smoothly enough for you guys.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and come back for some more soon.**

**Sarah**


	8. Chapter 8

_8. I love that you would do anything for a few special few  
><em> 

Deeks wakes up and opens his eyes as slowly as possible. The bright light in the room makes him close them again as soon as they're open but he feels a hand squeezing his and the sweetest voice calling his name.

"Marty" He tries to give her a small smile because he can tell that she's worried just by her voice. But he can't. His ribs, his head and his shoulder hurt so much that he can't bring himself to smile. And that's saying a lot when it comes to him. He tries to move but winces when his shoulder protests. Kensi squeezes his hand again and he feels her lips on his forehead.

Deeks tries to open his eyes once again but as soon as the bright light hits him the pain in his head gets worse and he has to close them again. He clears his throat and lets out a whisper. "Lights"

She seems to understand what's going on and lets go of his hand for a few seconds. He misses her presence as soon as she does but a few seconds later she's by his side once again, her hand in his. This time, he's the one who squeezes her hand.

"You can open your eyes now."

He trusts her and opens his eyes. The first thing he notices is the worried look on her face and smiles. "I'm fine, Fern!"

"Don't say you're fine because I know you're not. You've been here for three days now and you still can't open your eyes without me turning off the lights first."

"The doctor said that was normal. Can you get me some Jell-O? I asked for some more to a nurse but she must have forgotten…or someone ate it before I woke up."

Kensi nods and lets go of his hand to go get him what he needs. Callen and Sam walk inside as soon as she leaves.

"You better get well soon or Kensi is going to end up with an ache on her neck that she won't be able to cure for months."

Deeks frowns and Sam seems confused too. "Do they give you drugs to make you sleep?"

Deeks nods. "They're not exactly to make me sleep but the pain meds are strong and as soon as I take them I can't keep my eyes open. Why do you ask that?"

Sam laughs and Callen answers him. "He asked that because it looks like you haven't noticed that Kensi has been sleeping on that couch every single night since you were hit by that car. I'm surprised you haven't notice that one yet."

Deeks just shakes his head and doesn't have the opportunity to say anything else because Kensi walks in with his favorite flavor of Jell-O. He thanks her and Callen and Sam leave the room because they are working on a case and only stopped by to check how he was doing.

"Why do you sleep here every single night?"

She just shrugs and answers him, like this is the most natural thing in the whole wide world. "I care about you."

Deeks doesn't say anything else. He just smiles because he knows that Kensi would do anything for a few special few. However, this is the first time he feels like a part of that tight group of people she would do anything for. And it feels good.

**I just have one thing to say. Why is that I only get a decent amount of review when I beg for them?**

**I write this and if you read and like it I would love to know it. You don't need to write a long review. A "liked it" or "nor your best chapter" is quite enough for me.**

**But please tell me something about the chapter.**

**Sarah**

**BTW, I'm counting down the hours for the season premiere. Am I the only one?**


	9. Chapter 9

_9. I love how strong you are  
><em> 

He has never liked fairytales. There is something about the princess always in need of rescue that makes him sick. Sure, nowadays the girl in need of constant rescue wouldn't be locked in the highest tower of a castle surrounded by guards and a dragon. The girl who always needs rescue nowadays is also called the 'needy' girl.

And he doesn't like 'needy' girls. He likes girls who are independent enough to change a light bulb. He likes girls who are fearless enough to kill a freaking spider. He likes girls who are strong enough to deal with small crisis without picking up the phone and call him at the smallest sight of problems.

Kensi is the perfect girl for him and that realization hits him six months into their partnership. The truth is that he has known it for longer than that but tried as hard as he could to deny it. But she is. She's his type of girl.

The first proof of her independence comes when she gets hit by a car. A needy girl would immediately stay on the ground, crying and begging for someone to help her. A normal girl would simply ask someone to call an ambulance. Kensi gets up, dusts herself off and keeps running to get the bad guy.

The first proof of her fearless attitude comes when she asks him to distract a guy with a gun while she jumps on top of the van he's hiding behind to take his gun. A needy girl would cry her eyes out in a situation like that one, searching for cover behind him. A normal girl would freak out and probably cling onto his arm in fear. Kensi does it like it's the most natural thing in the world for her and even cracks a joke when she knocks the gun out of the guy's hands.

The first proof of her strength comes when she arrives at work one morning with sunglasses on and a slightly red nose. She puts her things down on her desk after saying good morning and excuses herself to go talk to Nate, without taking her sunglasses off. Deeks follows her, even though he knows she will probably kick him hard for this one. He finds her outside Nate's office. She has no intention of going in. So he grabs her gently by the arm and takes her to an empty office.

She ends up telling him that her aunt has a mass on her liver and the doctors can't fix it. Deeks knows how close she is to her aunt so he gathers her in his arms and tries as hard as he can to comfort her.

He loves that she's strong enough to try to get over this on her own but he also loves her because she's strong enough to acknowledge that she can't go through this alone.


	10. Chapter 10

_**10. I love that I can look into your eyes and see right through you  
><strong>_

She has a wall. Well, not in the literal sense of the word, but she has a wall. It's made out of the toughest materials known to man and it's hard to break. But that's not enough. She also has a small army guarding that wall. And before you get to the army you still have to manage to cross a river too deep for anyone to dare to cross. That's the best way he has to describe how hard it is to see through his partner.

She is so used to keep everyone at arm's length that he's sure she doesn't even notice she's doing it anymore. It's sort of her defense mechanism and he understands why she does it. After everything that she has gone through it's absolutely normal to try to avoid getting hurt. That's why she does it. He knows about her father, about Jack, about her previous partner…he can't imagine what it feels like for her to trust someone.

However, he knows that having her trust is a huge privilege. Callen and Sam have it and he's sure they treasure it like it is the most valuable thing on this world. He knows he would if she trusted him as much as she trusts them.

The day she tells him she trusts him he almost jumps in pure joy. But one look into her eyes is enough to make him realize that he's not all the way in yet. He has managed to cross the river and take down the not-so-small army but the wall is still there. She's still blocking him out. She's still trying to keep all the hurt outside her world but that also means she hasn't let him in yet. So he keeps trying.

A few months later he looks at her while she's talking about Jack once again. She is keeping her emotions well hidden inside of her but for the first time he sees what she's feeling just by looking into her eyes. For the first time he sees the same thing Callen and Sam must see when they exchange those knowing looks on a day in which she's particularly silent.

She has let him in.

And now he can say that he loves that he can look into her eyes and see right through her.

**X**

**X**

**Okay, I know that these chapters are not very good but this story is very helpful for me to just relax after a long day of school. Whenever I don't feel like doing anything else I write a chapter to this story. I'm trying to share my point of view when it comes to their relationship. I know some of you don't like it but I promise you there will be some Kensi/Deeks romance very soon. And updates will start to come by a lot more often.**

**Review anyway please…**


	11. Chapter 11

_11. I love that you can look me in the eyes and see right through me  
><em> 

"I'm fine!"

That's what he says after he kisses Nicole and the team gives him a look he has never seen before. Sam looks surprised with what he just witnessed. Callen seems shocked with the whole thing. Kensi doesn't say a word and he can't see how she's feeling because she puts on her 'I'm a professional' mask.

She spends the rest of the day in silence. Well, she's not exactly in silence but she doesn't talk about anything not work related. Their usual banter is not there and the silence in the car is awkward. He can't take it anymore so, after he is sure that Ray is leaving town, he breaks the silence. She's driving to the OPS center and is surprised when he finally talks.

"Do you really think this is what I need right now?" His voice is calm, something he's not feeling right now. He can't stand the thought of having Kensi angry at him, or hurt.

Kensi turns to him for a second before turning back to the road ahead of them. She is frowning in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

And he snaps. "You're my partner and I would like to think that you're also my friend. I think you know me a little better than this. So I will ask you again, Kensi. Do you really think that what I need right now is this silence treatment?"

And Kensi snaps back at him. "How am I supposed to know what you need when you refuse to talk to me about it? I'm giving you space because I saw that look in your eyes this morning. I saw how confused you were. I thought you needed some space to think about the whole situation. I'm sorry for trying to help you!"

Deeks sighs and talks again…much calmer now. "I'm sorry, Kensi. And thank you for that. It's exactly what I needed. But can you please stop it now? I like talking to you…"

Kensi smiles at him and nods.

They spend the rest of the trip talking about snacks, as weird as that sounds. Deeks is happy to know that she knows him well enough to know what he needs and when he needs it. It's good to know that there is someone who can look into his eyes and see right through him.


	12. Chapter 12

_12. I love that you can be so sweet when we're alone  
><em> 

Kensi Marie Blye is tough. She's strong and independent. Everyone knows that.

She hates it when people witness a moment of weakness.

She hates it when something makes her look weak.

She hates it when someone treats her differently just because she's a girl.

But that's when she's at work. He would never guess it and he would laugh at someone who dared to say such a thing but Kensi is sweet. Sure, she would probably punch him if she ever heard him say that but it's the truth. The first time he sees her in a moment of weakness he melts.

_Flashback_

_Deeks sits on the couch, tired after the long day they just had. He's tired and in need for a good night of sleep but Kensi asked him to keep her company for a little while and he can't say no to her. The day was though to her and she was forced to re-live some pretty painful memories. He understands why she has the need to have some company tonight and he's not one to deny her anything._

_She sits on the couch, right next to him, and hands him a beer. Deeks thanks her and takes a sip of his ice-cold beer. "Thank you for doing this."_

_Deeks frowns and looks at her. "You're my partner and my friend. Why wouldn't I accept keeping you company for a while?"_

_She shrugs. "You're tired and I had no right to ask you to do this. You should just go home and get some sleep. I'm sorry, Deeks."_

_She's about to get up but he grabs her arm gently and pulls her back to the couch. "Kensi, I'm fine and I can always take a nap on your couch if I'm too tired. Don't worry about me. Let me keep you company."_

_She sighs and surprises him with her next movement. She scoots closer to him and lays her head on his shoulder, allowing him to wrap one of his arms around her to keep her close. They fall asleep like that. His soft caresses on her back make her relax almost instantly and she closes her eyes tiredly, her head still on his shoulder and her hand resting on his chest. As soon as he feels that she has fallen asleep, Deeks allows himself to smile and lets the warmness she emits lull him to sleep too. And it's the best night of sleep he has had for a long time now._

_End of Flashback_

Now, he's happy to realize that those moments of pure sweetness between them are quite frequent. She allows him to see her when she is like that and he enjoys seeing the sweet side of her, that side that not many people are aware that exists.

As he sits on her couch, her head resting on his lap and his fingers caressing her head gently, he feels at peace. And that's all he can ask for.

**X**

**X**

**I'm so sorry for my lack of updates. I wanted to update last Sunday but I had to face the death of a close family member and I couldn't. We knew she was going to die soon but we always hope we can have a few more days.**

**Sarah**


	13. Chapter 13

_13. I love that you can make me feel like I'm the only person in the room  
><em> 

Callen and Sam are in the middle of one of their usual arguments. It's completely pointless but it doesn't really matter to them. It's what they do. It's that part of their partnership that no one can change, no matter how hard they try. They are both stubborn people and neither one likes to accept the other's ideas. It's their thing. Kensi and Deeks have their kind of banter too but it's usually about something a little bit more meaningful than which superhero is the best one.

"I'm telling you, G, Superman could kick Spiderman's ass so fast that the poor guy wouldn't even know what hit him."

Callen shakes his head. "Spiderman can create webs with his hands and save people without even breaking a sweat."

Kensi is typing something on her computer, not particularly interested in whatever they are talking about. Deeks, on the other hand, feels kind of left-out. It's nothing new. He's the new member of the team, even though he's been working with them for over a year now. There are still a few things that he's not yet a part of. This just happens to be one of them.

"Superman is simply the original superhero. Spiderman is just a lame copy that doesn't even deserve to be compared with the real thing."

Callen shakes his head once again and Deeks just looks at the two partners. "Come one, even Spiderman's costume is better and a lot cooler than Superman's. Besides, at least Spiderman has a cool girl waiting for him and all his movies are awesome. Can you really say the same about Superman?"

Then something happens. Deeks feels someone's eyes on him and turns to the desk occupied by his partner. Kensi is looking at him, a small smile on her face. Deeks smiles back at her and she gets up from the chair. She only talks to him when she's so close that she can talk no louder than a whisper and still be heard by him.

"Let's go get some lunch. I'm tired of hearing them talk." Deeks nods and follows her out of the room.

With one simple look, one simple smile and one simple offer she has the ability to make him feel like he's the only person in the room. She makes him feel like no one else matters but him.

They walk to a nearby burger-shop. And as soon as she's sure there is no one watching them, she leans in and gives him a quick peck on the lips. Deeks frowns and looks at her.

"I needed to get my fix, seeing as you weren't there this morning when I woke up."

He smirks and pulls her closer to him, holding her hand. "And that's enough for you?"

Kensi shakes her head and he pulls her to him, kissing her lips passionately. As soon as he licks her lips, she opens her mouth to grant him entrance and he wishes he hadn't woken up so early to go surf. When air becomes an issue, they pull back and start walking to their original destination once again. "This, princess, is how you get your fix."

Kensi laughs and he kisses her hand, feeling like the happiest man on Earth.


	14. Chapter 14

_14. I love how you always have my back  
><em> 

Callen and Sam are not happy and they're letting all their anger and frustration out. They didn't like his attitude when it came to dealing with this case. They didn't like the way he handled the situation with Ray and they hated that he had kissed Nicole.

What neither of them would say to him was that the only reason why they hated to see the kiss he shared with Nicole was because they both saw how upset Kensi got when she saw that.

Callen and Sam both know that Kensi's feelings for Deeks are getting serious and they both hoped that Deeks knew about that. But it seems like the blond detective either doesn't know or doesn't care.

They choose to believe that he doesn't know because Deeks might have many flaws but he would never hurt Kensi intentionally.

Now, they are back at the OPS center.

As soon as they entered the building after the long day, Callen turns to Kensi and orders her to go upstairs and change clothes.

She argues that she doesn't need to change but he gives her that look that leaves no room for arguments and she goes upstairs, not even bothering looking at Sam or Deeks.

And as soon as they know she's too far to hear what they're saying, Callen turns to Deeks with a look the detective has never seen on his face before.

"What the hell were you thinking about today?"

Deeks opens his mouth to answer but Sam cuts him off before he can say a word. "He wasn't thinking. He let his emotions cloud his judgment. What you did back there was extremely unprofessional. Sometimes I think you shouldn't be partnered up with Kensi. Did you even think that what you did today might have caused problems on your partnership with her? She needs to trust her partner, Deeks."

Deeks opens his mouth to answer them both but is cut off once again, this time by his partner's voice. It becomes clear that she didn't follow Callen's order to go upstairs as soon as she opens her mouth, her anger present in her voice.

"I trust my partner. He has saved my ass more times than the ones I'd like to admit. He's always there for me. He has my back at all times. How can you even think I don't trust him anymore just because he kissed someone he shouldn't have? Besides, we've all done things we're not proud of in order to make our cover-stories believable. I really can't see why this is such a big deal for you guys. Leave my partner alone, already!"

Sam and Callen back off, not even daring to argue with her about this. In the end, he can't bring himself to be mad at them. He knows why they did it and the truth is that he would jump into Kensi's defense too in a situation like this one.

But it's good to know that someone has his back at all times.


	15. Chapter 15

_15. I love how much you trust me  
><em> 

The tears cascading down her face hurt like something he has never felt before and he has been shot twice in the chest. Marty Deeks sits on the waiting room of the hospital, looking at his partner that is sitting across from him. Callen is sitting with Hetty just a few seats away from them and looks at Kensi every now and then just to make sure she's still there.

Sam got shot and it's so weird to even think about it that the idea hasn't fully settled on his brain yet.

It was supposed to be an easy operation and none of them saw it coming when the bad guys pulled out from the big guns and started shooting. Kensi was the one closer to Sam at the time, providing him much needed backup when he needed it. He was with Callen on the other side of the warehouse and the scene seemed to play in slow-motion for the two of them.

Sam started getting up from behind the old care they were hiding behind. They saw Kensi's arm grabbing his hand to stop him. They saw Sam turning to her and next thing they know he's on the floor with a bullet in his abdomen and Kensi shot at one of the bad guys, the bullet piercing his forehead and killing him on the spot.

Now, she is sitting there with tears on her eyes because, no matter how much Callen and Deeks told her it wasn't her fault, she still felt rather guilty about it. She feels like she could have done more to stop him from getting up. And he knows she's not going to feel any better until the doctor tells them how is Sam.

But he finally has enough.

Deeks gets up and walks to her. She doesn't even look up so Deeks sits next to her and wraps one arm around her shoulders.

"Kensi, look at me." He doesn't know why but he needs her to look into his eyes. He needs to show her that he's serious about this and that she can believe him.

She sobs again but does as he asks. His voice is soft when he speaks because his goal is to calm her down and not further upset her. "Everything is going to be okay, princess."

"Promise?" She sounds like a scared fragile little girl, something completely different from what he is used to when it comes to her.

Deeks nods and that seems to be enough to calm her down. He feels her relaxing by his side and pulls her closer to him. Kensi rests he head on his shoulder and together they wait for good news. Callen and Hetty notice the change immediately and smile in Deeks direction when Kensi's not looking, almost as if thanking him for taking care of her.

The doctor comes only a few minutes later, a smile on his face, and tells them Sam is going to be just fine.

Kensi smiles at him and kisses his cheek in pure relief.

Somehow, the thought that she trusts him enough to believe him without batting an eye is even more comforting than what he thought it would be and nothing else matters but that.


	16. Chapter 16

_16. I love how much I trust you  
><em> 

They are sitting on her couch one day, some old movie playing on her DVD player. Kensi is laying down on the couch, her head resting on his lap and his hand combing through her brown curls. Deeks has a beer on his free hand and Monty is fast asleep on the floor.

He looks down at Kensi and sees that her eyes are beginning to close. He knows she's not paying any attention to the movie and that her invitation to come over and watch this movie was just the lame way she came up with to drive him here without looking too suspicious or needy.

He breaks the silence between them because there's something on his mind that he can't forget. And he'll burst if he doesn't tell her this right now. So he pauses the movie and Kensi turns her head to face him. "Is everything okay?"

Deeks smiles at her concerned look. "I need to tell you something."

Kensi frowns and sits on the couch next to him. However, that's not the way he feels like being. He lays down on the floor and motions for her to join him. Kensi smiles and lays down next to him, her head resting on his chest and his arm wrapped around her waist.

"My father was a drunk. He used to come home late at night and he would yell at my mom. Then, when I was 10 years old it became worse. He started to come home and hit my mom. I couldn't stay there and do nothing. Ray gave me a gun. And I shot my father. My aim was not that good so I only shot him in a knee. But I ran out of there as fast as I could."

Kensi lays on top of him to look him in the eye. "No one should ever go through that, much less at such a young age."

Deeks tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and smiles at her. "I didn't tell you this so you'd be sorry for me. I told you this because I never told this story to anyone else before. You're special, Kensi Marie Blye."

Kensi laughs when he says her full name and kisses his lips softly, to show him that she appreciates it.

It's good to trust someone enough to share such a personal story with her. And he wouldn't want to share this with anyone else but her.


	17. Chapter 17

_17. I love how you can always make me feels better  
><em> 

Cooking has never been his thing. He never tried to deny it, either. There's something about all the pots and different spices that confuse him. The only thing he can cook is awesome vegetable lasagna.

So he should have stick with that. Kensi loves it, anyway. But he wanted to try something new.

Kensi went to see her mother and he wanted to surprise her with a nice home-made dinner when she got home, probably tired from the drive. He searched for a good recipe, printed it, bought all the ingredients necessary and started following the instructions.

However, things hadn't gone exactly as he had originally planned. And now, the whole house smelled like burned food.

He hears Kensi's car entering the garage and she is opening the door that leads to the kitchen less than a minute later. She looks worn out and he pecks her lips as soon as she enters the house. She smiles at him but that smile turns into a frown.

"What did you do?"

Deeks gives her his best innocent smile. "What are you talking about, sweetie?"

Kensi gives him that look that tells him she's not falling for his bullshit and tries again. "Marty, the house smells like burned food."

Deeks sighs and gives in. "I tried to cook, okay? You can mock me all you want now."

Kensi lets out a laugh and Deeks shakes his head, walking to the sink and starting to wash the pot. Kensi realizes that she hurt him without wanting to and stops laughing, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back.

"Deeks, I wasn't going to mock you. Besides, if you really want to cook we can make a deal. Today we order some Chinese food and tomorrow you can cook that lasagna I love so much. Do we have a deal?"

Deeks turns in her arms to face her and smiles at her. "Sure, we have a deal."

Kensi smiles and he connects their lips in a soft gentle kiss. When he pulls back, the burned dinner is the last thing on his mind. "Go and have a nice relaxing shower. I'll order us both dinner."

Kensi kisses his cheek and walks to the bathroom.

She always knows what to do or say to make him feel better.


	18. Chapter 18

_18. I love the way you take care of me  
><em> 

He hears his cell-phone ringing on his bedside table and makes an effort to reach it. As soon as he sees Kensi's name on the caller ID he answers it, knowing there is no way he can hide this from her.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Her answer comes back not even a second later and he can hear the worry present in her voice. "Are you sick?"

Deeks almost laughs but his throat hurts way too much. "I have a little cold but I'll be fine. Do you need something?"

Kensi sighs on the other end of the phone. "I told you that taking a dip in that ice cold water at that hour was a bad idea but you never listen to me."

"Kenz, baby, if that's your not-so-subtle way to tell me 'I told you so' you don't need to say it. I know that you were right. Trust me, I'm feeling just how right you were right now."

This time, when she answers him, her voice is soft and caring, a side of her that she doesn't allow many people to see. "Do you have a fever?"

He smiles at her nurturing nature when it comes to him, something that always makes him smile like he just won the lottery. "I don't think so. My throat is killing me, though. You could be a dear and bring me chicken-soup."

He means it as a joke but her answer makes him see she didn't take it like one. "I'll be there in 20 minutes."

She hangs up the phone and Deeks snuggles back under the covers, knowing that there will be hell to pay if she gets there and it doesn't look like he's trying to cure this cold. He hears the keys on the lock exactly 17 minutes later, not that he's been counting or anything like that. He hears a plastic bag that he guesses she puts on his kitchen table. Her shoes don't make a sound on the floor and the only thing that tells him she's drawing near is because he can hear her keys.

He feels her sit on his bed and that's when he opens his eyes. "Please, don't look so worried. I just have a cold. I don't think I'm dying quiet yet."

Kensi doesn't laugh at his weak attempt of a joke. She doesn't even smile. "Deeks, this is not funny. I hate seeing you sick."

He offers her a small smile and Kensi kisses his forehead. "I brought you chicken soup."

He frowns. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Kensi shakes her head. "Relax…I bought it on a little shop near my house. I would never try to give you food-poisoning while you're trying to cure a nasty cold. Now, do you want some or not?"

Deeks nods and regrets it a second later when she gets up and leaves the room. He misses her instantly but she comes back a minute later and he actually smiles at her. She puts the bowl with the soup on his nightstand and helps him sit on the bed, while keeping him covered up until his chest. She hands him the soup and he eats it slowly under her intense stare. When he finishes it she takes it and puts it back on the nightstand.

Kensi gets up to go and probably wash the bowl but Deeks grabs her hand. "Don't leave me alone."

Kensi offers him a small smile and sits next to him. He rests his head on her chest and Kensi covers him with the blanket.

He's not used to having someone taking care of him like this but it feels so damn good that he falls asleep in a matter of minutes.


	19. Chapter 19

_19. I love that you let me take care of you_

Kensi Blye is a strong independent woman. She doesn't need anyone to take care of her. In fact, she tries as hard as she can to admit that she's in any way hurt.

She works in the middle of guys and, for some reason, she thinks that admitting that she's hurt would make them see her in a different way. And the truth is that it probably would. They would start seeing her as someone who can acknowledge when she needs help, someone they don't need to keep an eye on at all times.

So it comes off as a surprise for everyone when she finishes paperwork one day and states that one of them needs to drive her to the hospital because there is something wrong with her foot. Well, it doesn't surprise them as much as it worries them. For Kensi to admit that there is something hurting her, she's on the verge of needing serious medical attention.

Deeks gets up in a flash and says he will take her there and make sure she's okay. Callen and Sam know better than to argue with him. They're not crazy enough to stand between him and Kensi. Deeks takes her to the hospital and is surprised when she tells the doctor exactly where it hurts and even cringes when he touches her foot. He has never seen her admit this before.

The doctor tells them she has a fracture on her foot and that needs to rest as much as possible. They take a few painkillers and they're good to go.

Deeks drives her home and makes her sit on the couch, her foot on the table and an ice pack on top of it. He makes her take the painkillers and realizes how much this must hurt when she doesn't protest one single time.

It's only after he leaves that he realizes how good it feels to have her allowing him to take care of her, taking care of the woman who needs no one.

He's glad he can be the one person she allows to see this side of her, the side that actually needs help. And, even though he doesn't enjoy the part of seeing her in pain, he's happy he was there for her tonight.


	20. Chapter 20

_20. I love that you trust me enough to let me drive your car_

Kensi likes to be in control. That's not really something she hides.

Sure, she's not the most organized person ever (in fact, she's borderline disorganized) but she controls her environment.

One of the first things he learns when they start working together is that she drives.

It's not something that usually happens or that they can take turns doing. No, this is not even something they can discuss.

She drives. It doesn't matter where they're going or what they're going to do. She's always the one behind the wheel.

It doesn't bother him nearly as much as he knows it would bother Sam or Callen. Truth to be told, he doesn't mind.

She's a good driver. Maybe she could tone down her aggressiveness a bit but then again most people in LA drive the way she does. One must learn how to speak a language people understand while driving to another country. This is kind of the same thing. One needs to adjust the way they drive to the way other people seem to drive in this crazy city.

He never asks why she doesn't let him drive. It's just one of those things he figures it's not worth fighting over. Marty Deeks can be often accused of being an idiot but he can pick his own battles. This one isn't worth fighting for.

But, with time, he learns a lot more things about her. And he comes to a conclusion. It's not just about being in control at all times.

It's deeper than that.

It's about trust.

It doesn't take much to realize she has major trust issues and she needs to drive because she doesn't trust him to do it for her quite yet.

And, once again, that's okay. He accepts it without asking anything because, for some unknown reason, he just knows this goes way deeper than her driving.

A few months into their partnership, Kensi tells him she trusts him. It's a relief to know such a thing but there's something that bothers him in that moment. He doesn't know what it is. His partner told him she trusted him and his reaction should be jumping up and down because that was a real accomplishment. Instead, he was invaded with a strange feeling.

It took him a week to realize what happened. She told him she trusts him but she's still always the one behind the wheel, the one driving them around. That didn't bother him before but it bothers him now. If she trusts him, why can't she let him drive?

He's not asking for much, or at least he doesn't think he is. He's not asking to be left alone with her car. He just wishes she would let him drive, with her in the car and her eyes wide open to see his every move.

Deeks doesn't dare to voice those thoughts because he doesn't want to ruin what took them so long to build. He keeps everything to himself and pretends he doesn't care about their driving arrangements.

The surprise comes a month after her announcement of trust. It's late and they just finished all the paperwork they needed to fill before going home. It's way past two in the morning and they've been up for 20 hours now. That seems to make everyone but Deeks tired (which doesn't come as a surprise given the amount of coffee he drinks). Callen and Sam go home and Deeks waits for Kensi. She gave him a ride to work as she usually does to save gas so he can only leave when she does.

Thankfully, she is done in two minutes. On the way to the car, she lets out a yawn and hands him her car keys.

"I'm sleepy. Can you drive?"

Deeks nods, too shocked and too happy to trust his voice at the moment. They get in the car and he drives her home. Kensi falls asleep in a matter of seconds and Deeks smiles before focusing back on the road.

He's happy she trusts him enough to allow him to drive her car, in the middle of the night and while she sleeps.

**AN: Dear readers, I'm sorry that the updates to this story aren't coming as regularly as you would like but the truth is that I started to focus more on my other on-going stories. However, I have a few days off in the next two weeks and I will give my best to write all the chapters left and post them more regularly. Again, I'm sorry I've kept you waiting for so long. Also, I will try to make this chapters longer but I will make no promises.**

**Reviews are a great way to motivate me, though. **

**Love,  
>Sarah <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

_21. I love that you help me choose what to wear_

They're not normal people. As much as they like to think about themselves as normal, they're anything but. They're all damaged, messed up. They are forced to lie to their families, to their friends and to pretty much everyone they come across with. It's part of who they are and they learn to deal with it the best they know how to.

But there's something different about Marty Deeks. In his mind, he's a cop. He hasn't signed the papers to become and agent yet so, legally, he's still a cop. But he's already inside NCIS and the lies are what keeps them alive, safe. That's why it comes as a surprise to Kensi when he comes home one day and tells her he wants to reconnect with his mother.

It was after a particularly hard day that he made that decision. Seeing a mother crying over the death of the son she barely knew made him think about his own relationship with his mother. He was the one who walked away, never being able to forgive her for sticking by his dad's side. But he's an adult now. More than that, he's a man in love. He knows he would stick by Kensi's side no matter what. Now, he knows how strong love can be.

Kensi supports him. She knows what that's like. After all, she recently reconnected with her own mother too. And it went better than expected. If he wants to put his past behind his back, this trip to his mother's house might be the right way to do it. It shocks her, however, when he asks her opinion about what to wear.

And it shocks him a whole lot more when she spend three hours with him, helping him decide what to wear to cause his mother a good impression, debating the pros and cons of all the clothes he tries on. Any other woman would have ditched him hours ago, deciding that he could handle this on his own.

But Kensi is just the kind of woman who is capable of doing anything for him, even if that includes spending her Saturday afternoon helping him choose what to wear instead of watching her favorite show. And it only makes him love her more.

**AN: I know you want longer chapters but this will have to do for now. Reviews make me want to write much more, though. **_  
><em> 


End file.
